Strange World
by KaeAeEm
Summary: With all their travels across different worlds, it was only a matter of time before they ended up on this one. Rated T for some language.


_Sora and his friends find a new world. Without a second thought, they go to explore._

"Wow guys! This world's huge!" Sora said as they walked down a street.

"Gwarsh! It's so full of darkness!" Goofy observed, then shivered. "It's makin' me nervous!"

"Of course it's dark." Donald muttered. "It's night time."

"Man, these houses are pretty." Sora noticed. They walked to a street sign. "Cascade Drive?"

"So, ya think this world is Cascade Drive?" Goofy asked as they walked down the street.

"Could be. What a screwy name for a world though." Donald looked up and down the houses on the road.

"I wonder if there's anyone in these houses." Sora scratched his head in curiosity. A house down the road filtered light through one of its second story windows. Sora walked into the house's yard and looked up to the window, trying to see in, but something was in the way. The spiky haired boy found a few small stones near the house. He took up a few, looked up to the window and threw a rock.

The rock hit the window with a loud _'thunk.'_

Sora smiled as the object that stopped him from seeing inside suddenly shook. Happy with his progress, he threw another rock. Then another.

Suddenly the front door opened quickly. A tall shaggy haired blonde boy with big blue eyes that were fixated into a glare stood behind door. He was wearing a black jacket and a beret, blue jeans and a green t-shirt that read 'Paddy's Irish Pub.' In his hand, there was a bottle that read 'Pepsi.'

"Hi there!" Sora waved at him. The three approached the door.

The glare turned into a frustrated look, then one of annoyance. The boy took a sip of the drink and gave a small wave, and opened the door, but only slightly. He stood in the doorway, obviously blocking entry.

Sora extended his hand. "I'm-"

"I know who you are," The boy said quickly. He shook his hand. "Yeah, good to meet you- but… I'm going to suggest that the three of you go ahead and get into your ship and fly right the hell out of here."

Sora was dumbstruck, by both his words and his forwardness. "Wait- how did you now that we have a ship?"

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, I'll say it again. You should leave." He said as he stared the three of them down.

"How do you know our names?" Sora asked.

"In all of your travels across worlds, I guess you found your way into this one. The real one."

"The real world?" Sora raised an eyebrow, reflecting his lack of understanding.

"Yeah. Here, you guys are video game characters. Now go back to your ship. Nothing here is in danger, because that would be too goddamn exciting. Nothing exciting is allowed to happen here. Not in suburbia. Go, defeat the heartless, nobodies, whatever. Fly away. Fly, fly."

"Hey, I'm not a video game character!" Sora protested. "I know I'm real."

The boy went into his house for a moment, but was back quickly, holding a small rectangular case. He handed it to Sora. Sora looked confused as he read the words 'Kingdom Hearts 2.'

"Mind explaining why you're on the cover of this video game, mister Keyblade warrior?"

Sora continued to stare incredulously. He opened it and took out the booklet. He flipped through it, seeing how it outlined key points in his life.

The blonde took the booklet and the case back. "Look, reality is what you make of it, but I still suggest that you all get out of here. There's nothing for you here."

Sora grumbled something under his breath then scowled. "Fine." Sora said, "But if I'm a character in a video game here, then you very well could be one in a different world." He told the other boy.

"I wouldn't rule it out. Who knows? None of this could actually be happening. For all we know, this whole situation could be the creation of some bored douche bag writing stories. Oh and spoiler alert. Everything turns out fine." He shut the door.

Sora stared at the closed door and his eye twitched in irritation. "Let's get out of here." Sora muttered to his friends, turning back.

**Take it for what you will. I had fun writing it. I sure would like to know what you thought, though.**


End file.
